


He Imagined It

by kit_katsuki



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: A little angst, Hispanic Lance (Voltron), How Do I Tag, Korean Keith (Voltron), M/M, dont get your hopes up, idk what else to tag, its just hopeless pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-28
Updated: 2016-07-28
Packaged: 2018-07-27 07:15:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7608772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kit_katsuki/pseuds/kit_katsuki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lance knew there was no point in sitting on his bed, thinking about things like this. He knew it was just going to give him a hard time, but guess what he did?</p>
            </blockquote>





	He Imagined It

It was probably somewhere around 2 am as Lance sat on his bed, staring at the wall. He'd been thinking about things. About life, his family that must be worried sick, the friends he'd left behind, and he was thinking about the chance he'll even make it home in one piece. 

He imagined a day, once they defeated the Galra Empire, where they'd all been able to go home. Where he would somehow talk Keith out of running back to his desert shack and talk Keith into staying with him. He'd figured it would take a lot of persuasion, but he knew he could do it. He wanted to take Keith out into a big grassy feild and tell him how he felt, and hopefully, get a positive response.

Lance thought about the calloused hands, the slightly greasy hair, the slight curve Keith had in his hips,  about if Keith was a good kisser or not. He thought of how it would feel if he'd take those stupid fingerless gloves off and hold Keith's hand. He'd wanted to touch and rub his smooth fingers all over all of Keith's rough spots. He wanted to run his hands through keiths hair, not caring whether it was an ugly mullet or not. He wanted to be able to stare at Keith as he walked to and away from lance, seeing the subtle sway his hips had as he walked. He wanted all of those things.

He'd wanted to know all of the dumb little facts about Keith that nobody else thought were important like what flavor milkshakes he liked, or who his least favorite teacher was. He wanted to take Keith to beautiful places like the beach before sunset and the big city after 9 pm.  He wanted to show Keith things very dear to him like his favorite movie, or his photo albums. He wanted to know what kinds of things Keith laughed at so he could make Keith laugh even more, because _that boys smile can make anything possible_. He wanted to tell keith stories about himself when he was younger. He wanted to make countless promises with Keith that he'd never break. 

Lance wanted to know about Keiths family. He wanted to know why he lived alone, and why he was so reluctant to share about it. He wanted Keith to trust him enough to reveal that side of himself to Lance. He wanted to know how Keith learned Korean. Was he from there? Or did his family speak it? 

He wanted Keith to sing with him in the morning while making breakfast. He thought about walking by the shower and hearing Keith sing some ridiculous outdated pop love song by Brittany Spears and join in at the chorus. He wanted to whisper random spanish words in Keith's ear, telling him its "smooth talk". He wanted to get a big dog and he'd let Keith name it whatever he wanted. 

He wanted to go on little dates with keith. They'd both get just a little dressed up to go to a sorta fancy restaurant and talk about when they were on different planets. Keith would tease him about how many times he got tricked by pretty lady aliens and Lance would get all defensive and they'd call each other things like "loser" and "idiot" and leave more in love than when they arrived

He'd wanted to show Keith to his family, imagining how he'd introduce them to the man hed be so proud to claim as his. He'd watch as his brothers and sisters immediately start surrounding Keith and talk about all of Lance's embarrassing moments hed rather forget about. He'd watch Keith play with his little brothers and sisters, seeing that stupid mullet get tied up in cute little braids as he took pictures discreetly. He'd imagine Keith's reaction when he first tried his mother's cooking. 

He'd imagine Keith's face when hed get down on one knee. Hed imagine saying the words "Keith, will you marry me?". He'd imagine the twinkle in his eyes as he covered his smile. He'd imagine the crack in Keith's shaking voice as he said "yes". He'd imagine how it would feel to be picked up in a hug as keith pulled him into a kiss. He'd imagine planning the wedding and sending out invitations and deciding which one got to bridal carry the other and the honeymoon and a house and-

He imagined it, because there was no way it'd ever actually happen. 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> In other words, I blatantly projected my hopeless crush onto lance haha life is meaningless and we're all going to die eventually ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯
> 
> (btw this is crap its 5 am and im tired as hell i could do better if it was AT LEAST like 2 am whatever)
> 
> *EDIT*   
> Due to the recent obsession everyone (including myself) is having abt pining keith, im probably gonna make another part to this with keith Suffering as well   
> also i may or may not add a 3rd part where its rly angsty but theres gonna be a happy ending
> 
> if i ever get to it


End file.
